


PDA makes people Uncomfortable

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Jake Malloy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Undercover in a club, Jake sees Ellie.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 66





	PDA makes people Uncomfortable

PDA makes people uncomfortable.

Ellie Bishop glanced around the smokey club. She didn’t know she would be back in Victor’s club, but apparently, the new owner was smuggling drugs on to the base, and Victor’s club was the only one running game. Ellie never thought she would be undercover with Nick, in an off the black shoulder dress, that had a tea-length, and her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her hoop earrings. Makeup and smokey eyes. She glanced at Nick; he was standing by the bar scanning the establishment. There was an earbud in her ear. Ellie took a sip of her virgin cosmopolitan.

The song changed from slow on to the most recent Jonas Brother’s song. Ellie bobbed her head. 

“Do you Like this song?” Nick’s voice rang in her ear, and she glanced back toward the bar. His back was toward her. 

“It has a good beat.” Ellie whispered around her drink again. 

“I like the Spanish part” Nick’s voice rang again. 

“You would.” Ellie smirked at her partner. Ellie hoped someone who offers her to dance. 

“Bishop your 9 o’clock” Gibbs voice rang through, and Nick turned to glance at the door. Through the crush of club-goers stood Jake Malloy, the same old glasses and stodgy suit. 

Ellie bit back a groan. “Bishop?” Gibb’s voice nagged. 

“Nick. I need you to follow my lead?” Ellie said in a staged whisper as her ex-husband started trough the crowd to talk to her. 

“What does that mean?” Nick asked as he met her at the table. 

“Just when the time is right, just kiss me like your ex in the room” Ellie said as she reached out to grab his hand. “Gibb’s I am going to need an distraction” 

“McGee get on it.” Gibb’s voice echoed.

“Ellie!!, I thought that was you imagine the same club. I am meeting Taylor here.” Jake said a bit too politely, 

“Hi Jake. You and Taylor are still a thing?” Ellie asked as Nick wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m sorry I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Nick.” Nick stuck out his hand.   
Ellie turned to Nick and batted her eyelashes at him “Nick, Babe, You remember I told you about Jake. We were married, and then he cheated.” 

Nick glanced at Ellie feeling his blood boil, who could cheat on Ellie.

Nick squeezed Jake’s extreme caution not to break Jake’s hand. 

“Hey Carino, lets hit the dance floor. You know you love this song” Nick suggested, all the while keeping eyes on their target. Nick lead Ellie to the middle of the dance floor, Nick also kept his eyes on Jake. 

“Boss?” Nick whispered into his earbud.

“We are still working on the distraction. Don’t engage Malloy, but keep eyes on the target.” Gibbs advised 

“Hey Ellie, We are going to move on to your plan” Nick whispered as the song ended and a slow song come on. Nick pulled Ellie close, feeling his heart speed up at their close proximity.

“What plan?” Ellie was interrupted as Nick kissed her passionately, gently clasping his hands to cup her cheeks. The world stopped, and all Ellie was aware of was Nick’s lips. His cologne, the way his hands felt cool. Everything was Nick. 

Then the sprinklers went off, and Nick and Ellie got drenched as McGee ran in, declaring that everyone needed to evacuate. Jake was one of the first people out the door. Gibbs ran in, and Nick and Ellie jumped into action. Both pulled their handguns and cleared the entire club staff into the parking lot. 

Hours later, Ellie sat on a curb wrapped in a thick blanket, her dress was ruined, and she watched the customers observe the scene of a drug lord get arrested. Jake wandered to where she was sitting.

“You know you’ve changed. Elle, you would never have PDA when we were married.” Jake challenged.

“Would you ever tried. Jake, you were never daring.” Ellie, “did you ever think about pulling me into a dance floor and kissing. Without regard for what anyone else thought?”

Jake glared at her and said in a venom laced tone. “Ellie you used to have class, but now you are nothing but a slut and white trash.”

Nick, who had stumbled on to the conversation, watched Ellie. Her face became guarded; however, Ellie used all the class she had and not to punch this man who dared to say horrible things about Ellie. 

Ellie stood up and said, “Well you know, Jake, you were married to me. So you married white trash” 

Jake laughed menacingly, “Well that was my worst mistake.” Jake would have more to say, However, Nick had heard enough. His fist came fast and strong and connected with Jake’s nose with a satisfying crunch. Jake’s stumbled to the pavement and glared at the man who stood over him. Jake pawed at his nose and then glared at his hand when he saw it was bloody.

“Excuse me, what was is that for?” Jake yelled at Nick 

“For calling my partner and the woman, I love white trash. She has more class and grace than anyone I know. She also is the best person I know.” Nick threatened. 

“Wow Ellie, you stepped up from Stodgy lawyer. Musclehead Latino is definitely a step up,” Jake spat out as he stood “I’m going to sue you for assault.” 

Ellie walked over and kneed Jake hard in the groin, and her ex doubled over in pain. Nick was smirking at the site. “You try to sue, I will arrest you for abuse.” Ellie reached out to grab Nick’s hand and clasped Nick’s hand and pulled him away from Jake.

They arrived at Nick’s Jeep. Ellie stopped and glanced at Nick. “You really love me?” Jake’s scorn and betrayal, fresh in her mind, made her unsure. 

Nick pulled her over and cupped her face again, “Babe, this dress, makeup, and hair. You look beautiful. I love you. I have loved you since you rescued me from the dark side.”

Ellie smiled and leaned forward and kissed Nick soundly. “I love you too.” As she touched her forehead to his. 

“Our next date, I will take you dancing and spin you around the dance floor” Nick promised. As he kissed her again. 

“Torres and Bishop.” Gibbs called. “Remember, PDA makes people uncomfortable.” Gibbs walked into his truck. 

Nick and Ellie jumped apart and acknowledged with an “Yes Boss”. Gibbs waved as he drove away. 

Ellie and Nick glanced at each other and laughed as they realized that Gibbs didn’t say anything except PDA makes people uncomfortable. 

“Well I guess that means we can be together” Nick said as he opened Ellie’s door for her, and Ellie smiled at him. Loving his chivalrous side.

“Lets take it as a win.” Ellie responded.


End file.
